Patented Daydream Charms
by bookwormjen
Summary: Remember Fred and George's Patented Daydream Charms? Well, Ron and Hermione are about to discover them for themselves. Set during HBP.
1. Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the people, places, things, and terms associated to it belong to JK Rowling.

Hermione Granger: Unicorns

Hermione Granger looked up from her books with a sigh. As much as Ron Weasley would be flabbergasted at hearing it, Hermione did occasionally get tired of studying. Not that she would ever let Ron know. One did, after all, have an appearance to maintain.

Still, it was a perfectly lovely September day, even if it was raining, and it was the weekend. All the rest of her class was goofing off, and Hermione was a little sad that she couldn't allow herself to join in. Well, to be fair, there wasn't anyone she really wanted to goof off with anyway; Ron was at Quidditch practice. Oh, and so were Ginny and Harry.

Still what could distract her for awhile? Not books… she'd already written to her parents… to be honest, she was sick of knitting… what else was there to do?

Just then a memory surfaced… "For that, Hermione, you can have one for free." Of course, she still had that daydreaming charm that Fred and George had given her. Quidditch practice would be another hour at least. Making up her mind quickly, Hermione gathered her homework, dashed up to the dorm, grabbed the daydreaming charm and Hogwarts, A History, (it wouldn't do to actually be caught daydreaming, after all), fluffed up the pillows on her bed, and settled in for a nice lovely daydream.

Hermione groaned. She'd actually gotten excited about daydreaming and not working for a change, and where does the ridiculous daydream put her? Right in the middle of the library, for goodness sake.

Hermione headed for the shelves. She might as well do some work, since at least her real body was actually resting. Just as she took a dusty volume off the shelves, though, she sneezed, and dropped the book. It was heading straight for her vulnerable foot when-

"Got it!" came a triumphant voice by her feet. Hermione looked down, and there was Ron, sprawled by her feet, clutching the book, just inches above her foot. He looked so adorable that Hermione couldn't help but smile at him.

"My hero."

Ron stood up and dusted himself off. "I have decided," he announced, putting the book back on the shelf, "that you work entirely too much. So," he continued, turning to her and scooping her up in his arms, ignoring the surprised squeal that Hermione let out, "I am kidnapping you." Without waiting for further argument, he strided toward the exit.

Hermione settled down in Ron's arms. She was just going to enjoy the extraordinary feel of being in Ron's embrace, of feeling safe and protected. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into Ron's chest, feeling comforted by the soothing sound of Ron's heartbeat.

Ron carried Hermione all the way through the castle, out the front doors, and across the grounds until they were standing underneath a tree by the lake. Ron carefully set her down on a blanket and then whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Hermione whispered back.

Ron settled down right beside her, gave her a wink, and then gave a soft whistle. Slowly and cautiously, a beautiful golden unicorn fawn walked around the tree and came right up to Hermione, allowing her to pet it. Just then, the mother walked over to the shoreline and took a drink of water out of the lake.

Hermione was speechless. She slowly petted the fawn, and smiled in pure bliss. "Ron," she whispered. "This is amazing."

Ron met and gazed into her eyes. "Not as amazing as you are," he replied. "I love you, Hermione."

"Really?" she gasped. "You really love me?"

"Yes, I love you," Ron said earnestly. "You are by far the most beautiful woman ever created. You are sweet and compassionate. You are brilliant and talented. You are funny, gutsy, and everything I could ever want."

Hermione was overcome with joy. Her heart filled with happiness, she whispered, "I love you too, Ron."

Slowly, they leaned toward each other, so close now that their breaths were mingling, and then they closed their eyes and were leaning just the final bit forward, for their long anticipated first kiss, when…

Hermione was back in the dormitory.

"No!" she yelled in frustration. Why did it have to end? The beautiful feeling of happiness evaporated, even though Hermione tried to hang onto it. It had only been a daydream. This was real life. In real life, Ron didn't love her. In real life, she would never hear those beautiful words, because in real life, Ron would never love a know-it-all like her.

Hermione stared uncomprehendingly at the pages of Hogwarts: A History as the laughter on the steps let her know that Lavender and Pavarti were coming.

A/N Yes, I know Ron is out of character, but in daydreams, aren't your friends out of character, too?


	2. Ron

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the people, places, things, and terms associated to it belong to JK Rowling.

Ron Weasley: A Fondue Picnic

Ron Weasley threw down his quill. He was sick and tired of being stuck in this miserable hospital wing. The days were long, trying to keep occupied while he waited for classes to be over so Hermione could come visit…. And Harry too. So while his friends were in class, all Ron had to keep himself occupied was homework. Madam Pomfrey still refused to allow him out of bed, so he couldn't even look out the window for entertainment. In short, Ron was bored to death.

Ron's gaze wandered around the room. Was there anything left here that he had not yet counted? Between being stuck in here last year after the battle, and being stuck here now after being poisoned, he'd already counted everything there was to be counted. At least last year, he and Hermione could talk , as long as Madam Pomfrey didn't hear. This time though, Ron was all alone with only his thoughts for company.

Hang on… under his bed, just peeking out from underneath the edge, was a bag. Odd that he hadn't noticed it before. Ron pulled the bag out and hauled it up onto his bed, opened it up, and peeked inside. It was filled with joke items from Fred and George's shop. There was a bunch of Skiving Snackboxes, a handful of special quills, a variety of candy, including edible death marks and canary creams, a few pairs of extendable ears, a package of u-no-poo, and a patented daydreaming charm. Hang on… a patented daydreaming charm…. What was that? Ron read the label.

Excellent! It lasted for half an hour, and there 45 minutes left until classes ended. That was a perfect way to while away the remaining time otherwise spent in boredom. Ron shoved the rest of the joke items back into the bag and shoved it back under the bed, then quickly used his wand to activate the charm.

Ron glanced around. He was standing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, and no one was around. It was actually a bit creepy, the castle was never this silent, there was usually an echo coming from somewhere. Just then, Ron heard footsteps coming out of the Great Hall. He spun around.

It was Hermione. Except that this Hermione wasn't wearing the layers and layers of clothing she usually wore, as part of the Hogwarts uniform. No, instead she was wearing Muggle shorts and a t-shirt that accented her curves and cute little sandals that showed off her delicate ankles perfectly. Ron gulped. Hermione always looked good, but right now she looked great and he knew he was about to blush. Except that he didn't blush.

"You can't blush in a daydream," came Fred's voice in the back of his mind.

"And you should dress for the occasion, little brother," George's voice said.

Ron glanced down. Suddenly he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt as well.

"Ron," said Hermione. Ron brought his gaze up to hers. "I have our picnic. Let's go outside by the lake, under the tree." She came up to him and linked her arm through his. They walked outside, and it was warm and sunny, a perfect summer's day, even though it was March.

"In daydreams," came George's voice, "it is always summer."

Ron and Hermione walked down towards the lake, chatting of inconsequential things, for once not discussing You-Know-Who or homework or Quidditch. Ron discovered that he liked the lightheartedness of their banter. He also liked the fact that Hermione was walking very close to him, so close, in fact, that her hip brushed his leg as they walked. He knew he probably shouldn't be liking it, but this was a daydream, so he didn't have to worry about facing her wrath or any awkwardness later.

When they reached the lake, Hermione put down the picnic basket and Ron leaned down to open it up. He pulled out a red and white checkered cloth that he laid down to use as a blanket, and then he reach in and pulled out a… fondue fountain? A chocolate fondue fountain? And, then, a tray full of fruit and strawberries? That was odd picnic food, but Ron set it up anyway.

While Ron was setting it up, Hermione settled down on the blankets, stretching out her long, tanned legs in front of her. Ron swallowed.

"Well, it's all set up. Should we eat?" Ron asked flopping down on the blanket. He reached for a strawberry and was about to pop it in his mouth when a Hermione put her hand over his.

"Ron, don't be in a rush," she said. "You feed me and I'll feed you."

"Errr…. OK," Ron said, a little unsure of himself. This was definitely strange. He reached down and dipped the strawberry in chocolate and tried to hand it over to Hermione, who giggled, put her hands behind her back, and opened her mouth. Very slowly, as though afraid she would retaliate, Ron reached up an put the strawberry in her mouth.

"Mmmm… so good," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes in delight and licking her lips. "Perfect."

Ron felt his breath leave him. Did she know what she was doing to him?

Hermione smiled at Ron. "Your turn," she said picking up a strawberry and dipping it in chocolate. Ron just stared; his brain had gone to mush. "Open your mouth, Ron," she directed. As though in a daze, Ron obeyed. Very slowly, Hermione leaned close, closer, closer yet, and finally, ever so slowly, eased the strawberry into his waiting mouth. Ron's hands were shaking, this was torture.

After Ron finally swallowed the strawberry, Hermione sighed. "Ron," she said. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I love you."

Ron's insides were dancing with joy. He took a deep breath, looked deep into Hermione's eyes, and said, "Hermione, I love you too."

Hermione scrambled up onto Ron's lap, put her arms around him, and then Ron leaned forward, and she leaned forward, and their lips were a mere half inch apart and their eyes slid shut, and Ron was just leaning in for a kiss, when…

Ron was back in the hospital wing bed.

Ron swore. Why couldn't it have lasted a little bit longer? Then, very slowly, Ron's dancing insides stopped dancing and then it felt like a hard lump was sitting in the pit of his stomach. He was back in real life. In real life, Hermione didn't love Ron Weasley. In real life, Ron was dating Lavender Brown. In real life, Ron's wildest dreams didn't come true. In fact, in real life, everyone at Hogwarts would laugh at the idea of a fondue picnic.

Ron laid down and shut his eyes, feigning sleep just as Lavender's voice came at the door, asking Madam Pomfrey, "Is Won-Won here?"

A/N- Yes, I know Hermione is a little out of character. In daydreams, though, it's allowed.


End file.
